In construction projects it is often necessary that the concrete used satisfy certain specifications. In order to ensure that the concrete satisfies the specifications it is necessary to take certain tests. One such test is known as a slump test. A slump test is performed by pouring and compacting a sample of freshly mixed concrete in a frusto-conically shaped mold. After the concrete is compacted the mold is lifted allowing the concrete to subside. The displacement of the center of the top surface defines the slump of the concrete.
Currently, the standard test for the slump of concrete is performed using a mold made of metal. The mold is frusto-conically shaped and includes bottom foot pieces which a user can stand on or which fasten into clamps on a base plate while filling the mold with a sample of concrete Once the mold is filled and the sample compacted, a pair of handles on opposite sides of the mold are used to lift the mold. Typically, the foot pieces and handles are also formed of metal and are welded to the molds. Further, the mold is often formed of a flat piece of metal turned to form a cone with opposite edges being secured as by riveting. Such a construction results in a seam in the interior surface of the mold. Another method is having the mold made with a metal spinning process which results in a seamless steel mold.
The above-described metal mold gives rise to numerous problems. For example, the molds are generally somewhat heavy and owing to the materials used in the required manufacturing steps can be relatively expensive The weight renders them more difficult to handle. Also, the mold can be easily dented during handling at a construction site rendering the mold useless The concrete often adheres to the metal walls of the mold and the moisture in the concrete can cause rusting of the same. As specifications require the mold to be relatively smooth and free from projections, concrete sticking on the walls as well as the rivets coming loose might also render the mold non-usable.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.